The Legacies
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: The children of the demigods get sent back in time. Summery Sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Elizabeth. If you want to see what these characters look like go to**

 _Percy Jackson fanfiction trailer The legacies_

 **on YouTube.**

It was a rare quiet day on Olympus when suddenly the Olympians were flashed to what looked like a living room. Only two people recognized it. Dionysus gasped and looked at Athena. She nodded in confirmation. Yes he has been here before. Both he and Athena spent a lot of of time in this house. "No." He whispered. "Not here. Anywhere but here."

There was a loud zap and twenty people fell from the sky. Hestia quickly made a mattress appear and they all landed on it. Well all except one boy with black hair. "Sorry Percy."

"Its okay aunt Hestia." They all got up and bowed. "Why have we been called and where are we?" They asked looking around.

"We did not bring you here and we do not know where we are but it is good to see you all again children." Most of the demigods hugged their parents except for one. She just bowed. "Father." She said.

"Rosemary." Dionysus said. The girl clenched her teeth. _That is not my name_ she thought bitterly, _not even close to it._ The girl turned to Athena and smiled.

Grandmother." Athena hugged the girl tightly.

"Hello Elizabeth." After the reunions There was another zap and seventeen people landed on the mattress.

"C.J. Zoe Hermione help me Make sure the kids are all okay." One girl said in between gasps.

"They are all fine Silena." The one girl said.

"Where are we?" One boy asked. Just then a note appeared in the hands of Annabeth.

" _We sent you future children just for the heck of it. We got bored._

 _~ from Apollo, Hermes and the Fates"_

"Mom is going to kill grandpa." One of the legacies.

"Well introduce yourselves." Zeus thundered.

"Dude chill pill." Another girl said. "I'm Zoe Jackson. 17. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth."

"Luke Jackson. 11. Son of Percy and Annabeth."

"Sally Jackson. 10. Percy and Annabeth."

"Bella Grace. 10, Jason and Piper."

"Celo Grace. 5. Jason and piper.

"Ezperanza Valdez. 11. Leo and Calypso."

"Hermione Stoll. 16. Katie and Travis."

"Dimitri Stoll. 12. Katie and Travis."

"C.J. Soll 20. Son of Elizabeth and Connor."

"Dyla Stoll. 15. Elizabeth and Connor."

"Castor Stoll. 14. Elizabeth and Connor."

"Herman Stoll. 6. Elizabeth and Connor."

"Bianca Solace di Angelo Grace. 14. Daughter of Will, Nico and Thalia."

"Excuse me what?" Thalia said.

"You see Dads wanted a kid so mom agreed to be the surrogate mother."

"Ah okay go on."

"Emily zhang. 16. Frank and Hazel."

"Marie. 11. Frank and Hazel."

"My name is Millie and I am three. Mommy and daddy is hazel and frank."

"Silena. 20 daughter of chris and Clarisse."

"So from how far in the future are you?" Katie asked.

"About twenty years." Dyla Said.

"Wait wouldn't that mean." Annabeth said while looking at Clarisse and Elizabeth in shock.

"APOLLO!" They both shouted.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So im writing this from my phone because i lost my tablet so im sorry if this sucks and it my be short.**

Apollo walked out from on of the rooms and looked at the others. "Well they are both pregnant."

Before anyone could say anything Ares and Chris pinned against the wall. Conner closed his eyes waiting for Dionysus to do something but all he did was glare.

"Dad!" Clarisse shoted.

"Ares! Put my son down now!"

"He got my daughter pregnant! My only daughter! And you!" He growled as he pulled conner and pinned him to the wall. "My favorite niece! Hermes i knew you sons were trouble."

Somewhere in the background Dyla was singing I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. "Dyla!" Castor hissed. "Dad is about to get ponded and you're sining!"

"He'll be fine." She said. "I hope."

"Dad! Dad! Daddy!" That that last word Ares loosened his grip on the boys.

"Uncle Ares please put them down." Liz pleaded. He dropped the boy and turned to the girls.

"Okay." He said. "But of they hurt you. I will kill them."

"Okay." Hesta said. "Why dont i go get dinner start and you get to know eachother better." She walked out of the room and the others starred at eachother awkwardly.

 **Please Review**

 **~ Lizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


	4. im so so sorry

**Hey guys**

 **look I know I havent update in a long time. a very very long time for some stories and I am so so sorry but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. the past year has been crazy. My mom got cancer and went threw the treatments then she got blood clots in her lungs and almost died on us again. because of that so many payments were behind and are phone got cut off and we almost got evicted. And right now she got another blood clot so I ask you guys to please be patient with me I have very little time to write and nothing to wright on I snuck this phone from my cousin. please be patient with me I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank You**


End file.
